


homare hair

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, just cute and happy, set in homare's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Homare gets his first haircut from his grandpa.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	homare hair

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!!

“Hm… Homare, how about you let Grandpa Sakae give you a haircut?”

Homare Arisugawa, three years old. In the three years he’d been alive, somehow, he had never gotten a haircut; his red hair hung in messy locks on his head when it wasn’t tied into a little ponytail.

“I wanna!”

The boy’s eyes shined at this novel proposition and nodded enthusiastically, so his grandfather grinned and carried him to the bathroom for his very first haircut.

“Alrighty. I used to cut your dad’s hair when he was little, too, so you’ll be the handsomest little boy on the block! Lessee here, I don’t know what most little boys have nowadays, but how about I give you a bob cut?”

“What's a bob cut?”

“You’ll see soon enough!” He took the back of Homare’s hair in his hands and examined it. “Huh, well. Your hair’s certainly less straight than I’d thought it’d be, so maybe it won’t exactly be a bob cut?”

“Then what’ll it be?”

“We can call it Homare hair. Now sit still, I gotta work!”

Sakae started snipping at Homare’s hair, chatting with the boy about things like how the family dog was doing, or what books had been read to him lately. He was making steady progress around the boy’s head--and a pretty swell job he did, if he did say so himself--when Homare suddenly turned towards him to finish off his story with a bang.

“--And then the monster went BWAH!”

“ARGH!”

The scissors narrowly missed Homare’s face as Sakae jerked his arm away; the lock of hair he was cutting went untouched.

“Homare! I told you not to move!” Exhaling, he thought a silent prayer of thanks that he didn’t hit his grandson. “Don’t ever do that again, these scissors are sharp, you hear me? I could hurt you!”

Homare widened his eyes and said, “I’m sorry, Grandpa!” Sakae couldn’t tell if the little kid totally understood what he was apologizing for, but at least he had the sense to do it.

Ruffling Homare’s hair and sighing, Sakae picked up a hand mirror to show Homare the lock of hair he had missed and switched to a lighter tone of voice. “Look now, your hair’s all wonky! You’re lucky your grandpa knows how to fix it, but a lotta kids cry at a bad haircut, you know? Will you promise to sit still while I finish your bangs off?”

The towel around his shoulders fell to the ground as Homare leaned forward to grab the mirror. “Wow! I love it! Thank you, Grandpa!”

“You’re welcome, Homa--wait?! Where are you going, I’m not done yet!”

“I’m gonna show Grandma!” Homare had jumped out of his seat and was out the bathroom door.

Sakae sighed and watched his grandson disappear, smiling. Well, why not? Maybe it was a fitting haircut for such a lively boy.

Ah, wait. He wasn’t so sure his wife would take to it as well as he did. Sakae headed out after Homare.




“What’s this?”

“Homare hair! Grandpa cut it for me! Do you like it? I love it!”

Homare interrupted his grandmother’s reading by jumping onto her legs and showing off his extra-long piece of hair.

“It’s certainly… Something. Did you ask for it like this, Homare?”

“Uh-uh! Grandpa did it, ‘cus he couldn’t do a bob cut!”

“I see.”

She shut her book and gently moved Homare from her lap to the floor so she could stand up. Before she could head to the door, Sakae poked his head in.

“Grandpa!”

“Homare, did you find her--ooh. Hi, honey!”

“Hi, Sakae. Care to explain?” She gestured at her hair and looked pointedly at Homare, who had run over to cling to his grandfather’s legs and babble some more about his new haircut.

“Ahaha… He ran out before I finished. How about we let him keep it for now? Since he loves it so much! And I’m sure his parents will be fine with it, too!” Sakae grinned and clasped his hands together at his wife.

Homare’s grandmother sighed and shook her head. “Fine. But let me straighten his bangs, I’ll leave the long piece.”

Sakae laughed and picked Homare up. “Got it, Miss Hairdresser! C’mon, Homare, back to the bathroom for one last touch-up!”

Still shaking her head, she matched pace with her husband and grandson to go finish up Homare’s hair.

She’d never say it, but she did suppose it was a nice, fun haircut. After all, if Homare was that gleeful about it, why not let it be?


End file.
